Lies
by Miuky-chan
Summary: *One-shot especial Fim de Ano* Tenten aceita se passar por Hinata para conhecer seu amigo de infância Neji. O que ela não esperava é começar a ter sentimentos muito diferentes de amizade por ele.


**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas o Itachi ainda será meu.**

* * *

**Lies**

Olhei para a foto que Hinata me estendia tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Nós nunca fomos muito amigas. Apenas colegas.

-Esse é Hyuuga Neji. Ele é meu primo. –falou ela com um sorriso. –Ele é um pouco mais velho que eu.

-Hum... –murmurei observando a foto de um garotinho de aparentemente dez anos. –Ele parece ser muito novo...

-Ele tinha nove anos nessa época. Ele deve estar com dezoito agora.

-Ahn... Então porque eu...

Ela sorriu como se a resposta fosse óbvia. O que ela estava planejando? Entreguei a foto a ela e esperei.

-Ele mora em outro país e veio passar alguns dias aqui na casa de uma outra tia minha. Meu pai me obrigou a passar esses dias com ele.

-Ainda não entendi.

-Quero que você finja ser eu.

-O que? – gritei me levantando da carteira e olhando para ela com olhos arregalados. Deus... De onde ela havia tirado essa idéia? –Hinata eu não...

-Será só por um dia se você quiser. Ele não vai reparar.

-Como não? Os seus olhos...

-Isso é o de menos... Ele me ignorava sempre que podia. Tenho certeza que não nem reparar nesse detalhe.

-Mas porque você não quer vê-lo?

-Tenho mais o que fazer do que mostrar a cidade para o priminho irritante. Então você aceita?

-Eu... Eu não sei...

-Por favor, Tenten! Nós somos amigas!

-Tudo bem... Eu posso fazer isso...

-Ótimo. –falou ela sorrindo – A partir de hoje você sou eu... Hinata.

"_Cara... Aonde eu fui me meter?"_

* * *

"_Droga... Porque eu fui aceitar fazer isso?" _Respirei profundamente tentando me acalmar. Agora eu era a Hinata. Isso não ia dar certo, eu podia sentir. Ele ia reparar. _"Calma Tenten, são só detalhes... Ele não vai notar..."_

-Ele vai estar vestindo uma blusa preta e segurando um livro. Pois bem. Cadê esse garoto?

Olhei de novo para a foto que estava em minhas mãos. Cabelo curto escuro, olhos perolados... Não ia ser tão difícil. Levantei um pouco a foto analisando-a até que vi alguém ao longe segurando um livro nas mãos. Abaixei um pouco a fotografia e vi que a pessoa vestia uma blusa preta. _"É ele!"_

-Ei! Há quanto tempo! –gritei agitando minhas mãos para chamar sua atenção.

-É você Hinata? –ouvi ele perguntar. _"Caramba... Que voz..."_

Abaixei totalmente a foto para olhar em seu rosto e paralisei. _"Mas o que..." _Onde estava o cabelo curto? O cabelo daquele lindo garoto que estava parado na minha frente era muito longo. Podia ser estranho para um garoto, mas nele ficava lindo. Mas era Neji. Os mesmos olhos perolados do garotinho da fotografia.

-Não parece que faz muito tempo. Como você está? –perguntou ele com um sorrisinho de canto.

-Ah... Você está... Tão diferente... –gaguejei...

Ele ficou olhando para mim de um modo esquisito. _"Hum... Ele faz meu tipo..."_

-Que foi? –perguntei sentindo meu rosto ficar vermelho.

-Nada. –falou ele sorrindo. _"Vou ter um ataque cardíaco..."_

-Sério? Ah tudo bem...

-Você não está com frio? Está muito frio...

-Não... Já me acostumei. Aqui sempre é gelado assim.

Não ia ser tão ruim assim acompanhá-lo. Ele parecia ser um cara legal. Pelo menos não havia me ignorado ainda como Hinata dissera que ele fazia quando criança. Mostrei um pouco da cidade até que olhei para meu relógio. Meus pais viriam me buscar as cinco e já eram cinco horas. Avisei para ele que eu tinha que ir embora e ele pareceu ficar meio triste.

-Não quer que eu te leve para casa? –ele perguntou sério.

-Não precisa. Meus pais vão vir me buscar. –falei. Se ele me levasse para casa descobriria que eu era uma farsa. –Queria ter mostrado mais da cidade.

-Tudo bem.

-Ah... Trouxe isso para você. –falei tirando um guia da minha mochila e entregando para ele.

-Você não precisa dele?

-Não... Vai ser mais útil para você.

Ouvi uma buzina de longe e vi o carro dos meus pais. Graças a deus os vidros estavam fechados.

-Meus pais chegaram. Tenho que ir.

-Certo... Vejo você amanhã.

-Claro! Até aman... O que??

-Eu vou tentar entrar para uma faculdade no ano que vem. Também vim olhar as faculdades daqui. Pensei que poderia me mostrar a cidade já que vou ficar apenas alguns dias aqui.

-Mas... Mas eu... Eu não...

-Porque não? Nós somos primos e amigos, não é? –perguntou me encarando ameaçadoramente.

-S... Sim...

-Então por que não? –perguntou com o olhar furioso.

Eu estava perdida. Eu não era quem ele pensava que eu fosse. Eu era uma farsa. E se ele descobrisse que eu não era a Hinata e sim a sem-graça Tenten? Droga... Porque eu fui me meter nessa?

-Desculpa... Eu... –comecei a falar, mas fui interrompida quando ele tirou sua blusa e a jogou sobre meus ombros.

-Vai ficar doente se ficar nesse frio sem blusa... –falou ele com um leve sorriso nos lábios. –Você pode me devolver amanhã. Vou esperar por você.

-Tá bom... –murmurei enquanto ele se afastava.

Droga... Aquilo não ia dar certo...

* * *

Passei por Hinata, no dia seguinte, de cabeça baixa esperando que ela me ignorasse. Doce ilusão.

-Ei Tenten! –ela chamou. – Como foi seu encontro com o Neji?

-Legal. Já acabei com isso na verdade.

-Ótimo. –falou ela satisfeita. _"Ela não deve saber como Neji está agora." _- Como agradecimento vou levar você ao shopping. Vai estar livre hoje?

"_Se ela soubesse... Afinal ela só gosta de garotos bonitos..." _

-Sinto muito. –falei. –Vou estar ocupada.

-Ah tudo bem...

-Fica pra próxima... – Era tão errado assim não dizer a ela? _"Será só por hoje..."_

Sai rapidamente sentindo o olhar de Hinata sobre mim. Corri até a praça para me encontrar com Neji.

-Cheguei um pouco tarde. –falei correndo até ele sentindo meu coração começar a bater mais rápido.

-Tudo bem. –disse ele com um sorriso.

-Então o que você quer ver hoje?

-Qualquer coisa que você quiser.

-Legal... –murmurei.

Ele sorriu e agarrou minha mão. Senti meu coração começar a bater loucamente. _"O que está acontecendo comigo?"_

-S... Sua mão... –murmurei sentindo meu rosto corar.

-Não está tudo bem? –perguntou ele se virando para me olhar. – Nós fazíamos isso antes. Não se lembra?

-Hum... Claro...

Os dias foram se passando. Era divertido estar com ele. Neji não se parecia em nada com o garoto que Hinata me dissera que ele era. Eu queria sempre estar do seu lado. Eu não falara nada à Hinata.

-Hinata! –ouvi sua voz me chamar.

Apesar de tudo, ouvir ele me chamar por esse nome me machucava muito...

-Então hoje vamos conhecer a faculdade? –perguntei.

-Exatamente.

-Então vamos logo e... –parei ao ver Hinata ao longe. _"Droga!"_

Puxei Neji pelo braço e entrei com ele em um beco. Não podia deixar que Hinata me visse com ele.

-O que foi? –ele perguntou.

-Estou fugindo de uma amiga... Ela vai brigar comigo... –falei nervosamente.

Afastei-me, ficando de costas para ele, e olhei para a rua. _"Ufa!"_ Ela havia ido embora. _"Essa foi por pouco."_

-Ela já f...

-Parece estar com medo de algo. –ouvi ele falar e me abraçar passando os braços pelo meu pescoço. _"Estou apaixonada... Não posso continuar com isso." _

-Não estou com medo. –murmurei.

-Eu costumava te abraçar assim, você parava de chorar e sorria pra mim. Lembra?

-Claro...

"_Não quero continuar com essa mentira."_

-Sabe... –continuou ele como se tivesse dificuldade em falar isso. –Eu... Eu gosto de você...

"_Você não pode... Eu preciso contar a verdade..."_

-Desde daquele dia em que eu te vi eu pensei: "Que garota linda." Então eu...

"_Você gosta da Hinata e não de mim. Eu sou uma impostora."_

-Espera! –falei me soltando dele. – Eu não...

Comecei a andar pra longe dele e não parei ao ouvir seus gritos. Eu era apenas uma substituta. Ele não podia gostar de mim.

-Me espera. –ouvi ele falar mais perto de mim e senti sua mão segurando meu braço.

-Eu preciso te contar uma coisa...

-O que?

-Neji... Eu...

- Não precisa dizer mais nada. – "Oh não!" Gelei ao ouvir a voz de Hinata e olhei para trás vendo-a sorrir. – Eu direi a verdade a ele. Essa garota é uma falsa.

-Isso não é verdade! –falei olhando para Neji.

-Como não? Eu sou a verdadeira Hinata, não é?

-O que? –perguntou Neji sem entender.

-Eu tive medo de te encontrar depois de tanto tempo e pedi que ela fosse no meu lugar. Ela aceitou fazer isso. Então essa garota de passou por mim.

"_Eu mereço isso..." _Respirei profundamente e fiz o máximo de esforço para abrir um sorriso.

-Finamente acabou! Pensei que ia ser mais difícil enganar você. – falei. _"Ele gosta da Hinata e eu sou uma impostora."_

-Você então... –murmurou ele.

-Só estava brincando com você. – _"Sou uma substituta. Acredite... Será melhor assim..." - _Vou deixar vocês sozinhos.

-Espera!

Corri o mais rápido que eu pude sentindo as lágrimas quentes correrem pelo meu rosto. Era inevitável que isso acontecesse. Eu ficaria bem. Finalmente eu podia ser a Tenten de sempre...

* * *

-Você parece triste. –falei ao ver Hinata no dia seguinte. –Como foi com Neji ontem?

-Não foi. Ele está indo embora.

-Ah... Foi isso...

-Você devia estar me fazendo sentir melhor.

-Oh! Tudo bem.

Pulei em seu pescoço a abraçando.

-Está se sentindo melhor?

-Se afaste de mim!

-Mas o Neji disse que costumava te abraçar assim antigamente.

-Ele nunca fez isso.

-Ah? – _"Então por que..."_

-O que está acontecendo aqui?

Me virei rapidamente e vi Neji parado olhando para mim. Porque meu coração tinha que bater tão rápido só vê-lo?

-Neji! –falou Hinata feliz. –O que está fazendo aqui?

-Vou embora hoje, mas tenho que resolver uma coisa antes.

-Pode falar então!

-Não é nada com você.

-Seu grosso! Eu vou pra casa! –gritou ela brava.

Olhei para ele enquanto Hinata se afastava e suspirei tentando ficar calma. Porque ele tinha que complicar ainda mais as coisas?

-Preciso falar com você.

-Precisa?

Ele parou tirando algo do bolso. _"Não..."_

-Você deixou isso cair ontem.

-Mi... Minha carta...

-Foi muito irritante ler isto.

-Me desculpe... Eu não devia ter escrito nada... – _"Eu preciso fugir."_

-Tudo isso...

-Não vai voltar a acontecer. – falei me virando e correndo.

-Isso não está certo! –ouvi ele dizer.

-Eu sei... Desculpa...

-Espera! Eu sempre soube que você não era a Hinata.

-Ah?!

Senti-o chegar mais perto e parei deixando que ele me alcançasse. Senti seus braços passarem novamente por meu pescoço e senti meu coração martelar.

-Fiquei feliz por saber que não estava brincando comigo. –falou ele no meu ouvido. – Eu gosto muito de você.

-Mas você... Você vai embora... –sussurrei sentindo uma lágrima cair.

-Não importa... Eu voltarei ano que vem... E dessa vez vou ficar. Mas nesse tempo eu preciso saber seu nome... Se não eu não poderei escrever pra você...

"_Tudo bem se eu não for mais uma impostora?"_

-Então eu vou perguntar de novo...

"_Mas a verdadeira?" _

-Qual é seu nome?

Soltei-me dele para olhar em seus olhos. Eu o amava tanto... Será que ele podia amar a Tenten?

-Meu nome é Tenten. –falei tentando conter as lágrimas teimosas.

-Tenten... Um lindo nome... Lindo como você. –falou ele sorrindo de canto. Aquele sorriso que quase fazia meu coração parar de bater.

-Você gosta de mim? Gosta da Tenten?

Ele se aproximou segurando meu rosto com as mãos. Olhei em seus olhos tentando não me perder neles.

-Sempre gostei de você Tenten. Desde o ínicio.

Senti seus lábios pousarem nos meus e não me importei com mais nada. Eu não era mais uma substituta. Não era mais uma impostora. Eu era Tenten e ele me amava. Pode existir coisa melhor que essa? Se existir, por favor, não me diga... Dessa vez eu ia descobrir por mim mesma. E Neji estaria sempre ali, me amando realmente por quem eu era.

**Fim**

* * *

Olá pessoal!

Essa one foi um especial de fim de ano lá da comunidade do Orkut. Foi uma espécie de amigo oculto. Eu sai com a Hellen e fiz essa one pra ela de presente.

Bom, essa one-shot é baseada em uma mangá da mangaká Shimaki Ako.

Espero que gostem e mandem reviews :)

Bjs,

_Miuky-chan..._

07/02/2010


End file.
